Kiratto Jewel Pretty Cure!
Kiratto Jewel Pretty Cure! (きらっとジュエルプリキュア！) is the upcoming installment that is made by Shiratori Makoto. Main Characters The Cures * Takayama Rosy (高山ロージー) - Leader of this team. Energetic, Happy-Go-Lucky and Curious girl that often dragged into things that is more friendly and her family runs a patisserie shop and has ability to find triats to make people shine. Her Alter Ego is (キュアグレイス). The Jewel of Thrilling. Her theme Color is . * Sakurai Lemon (櫻井レモン) - Head strong cheerleader who loves sports and make everyone cheer, she hates studies even though she will get good grades or not. She like making jokes. Most people called her "The Queen of Sports". Her Alter Ego is (キュアブースター). The Jewel of Courage. Her theme Color is . * Mizuboshi Aqua (水星アクア) - A calm and serious but friendly and kind girl that is a Student Council president who is a 100% study master due to her perfect grades. She is a School Idol with her unique smile. Her Alter Ego is (キュアパズル). The Jewel of Tender. Her theme Color is . * Akami Scarlet (赤みスカーレット) - A tsundere but popular and charming idol who has a bright smile. She likes that she feels that she's rich and has a good model. She can be rude and childish but kind who is insecured. Her Alter Ego is (キュアワルツ). The Jewel of Justice. Her theme Color is . * Midorino Peridot (緑のペリドット) - A Tomboyish cool girl with her Rock' N Roll style just like her. She had to keep herself from Shadows. She had to make sure she stop others from Escaping. Her Alter Ego is (キュアチューン). The Jewel of Passion. Her theme Color is . * Murasakina Lilac (紫なライラック) - An Energetic and Cheerful girl that can greet everyone with happinness who loves sweets. But she can gluttous. Many People called her "The Empress of Sweets" due to her sweets fan. Her Alter Ego is (キュアコスミカル). The Jewel of Knowledge. Her theme Color is * Hikawa Aurous (氷川アウラス) - An Cute and greatful girl that makes everything peaceful with the word "Cute" after a amazing Performance. She is also famous Star who potrays during the movie potrayal. Her Alter Ego is (キュア愛らしい). The Jewel of Happiness. Her theme Color is . * Kuromi Onyx (黒クロミオニキス) - A Boyish, quite type who is passionate at dancing when it comes out. She came for her desire to be cool like her brother. She was a Hard Worker and Competitive when idol stage came out. Her Alter Ego is (キュアワンステップ). The Jewel of Pure. Her theme Color is . * Shirogaki Pearl (白城垣パール) - A Elegant and Beautiful Girl that enjoys getting out in public and check out something that interest her. Mostly Young Idols. Overflowing her confidience and poise due to her many aspire she was. Her Alter Ego is (キュアディア). The Jewel of Hope. Her theme Color is . * Nijino Opal (虹のオパール) - A Shy, quiet girl who keeps things herself. When Approached or Confronted by someone, she decided to Run away. When her enemies tries to steal her jewel, she manages to transform into (キュアプリズム). The Jewel of Friendship. Her theme Color is , , , , , , and . Legendary Cures *Cure Rubellite (キュアルベライト) - *Cure Citrine (キュアシトリン) - *Cure Sapphire (キュアサファイア) - *Cure Garnet (キュアガーネット) - *Cure Emerald (キュアエメラルド) - *Cure Amethyst (キュアアメジスト) - *Cure Amber (キュアアンバー) - *Cure Obsidian (キュアオブシディアン) - *Cure Pearl (キュアパール) - *Cure Agate (キュアアゲート) - Spectrum Kingdom * King Arch - * Queen Hue - * Rainy - * Dewdrop - * Miss Colour - Rainbow Town * Villains *Catalclysm Empire - The Antagonist's Hometown where they had to destroy the jewels when they conquer. *Au'un (暗雲) - Series' Main Antagonist. She is a empress of all the disastrous natures who want to conquer all of the planets for all of them. *Tsunami (津波) - *Tatsumaki (竜巻) - *Hisame (氷雨) - *Kasairyu (火砕流) - *Nimbus (ニンバス) - Items * Jewel Pact - * Kiratto Jewel - * Kiratto Coords - Gallery Official Poster sp_logo.jpg The Cures Mirai Thrilling Pink Jewel Coord Render.png|Takayama Rosy/Cure Glacé chara_emo_illust.png|Sakurai Lemon/Cure Booster Rinka Tender Blue Jewel Coord Render.png|Mizuboshi Aqua/Cure Puzzle Anna S2 JC.png|Akami Scarlet/Cure Waltz cbd554354d57995be16a23963a3831bb.jpg|Midorino Peridot/Cure Tune Mel_Knowledge_Purple_Jewel_Coord_Render.png|Murasakina Lilac/Cure Cosmical Maria Happiness Gold Jewel Coord Render.png|Hikawa Aurous/Cure Adorable Suzu_Pure_Black_Jewel_Coord_Render.png|Kuromi Onyx/Cure One-Step chara_anju_illust.png|Shirogaki Pearl/Cure Dear chara_dia_illust.png|Nijino Opal/Cure Prism Legendary Cures Cure Rubellite.jpg|Cure Rubellite Cure Citrine.jpg|Cure Citrine Cure Sapphire (KJPC!).jpg|Cure Sapphire Cure Garnet.jpg|Cure Garnet Cure Emerald.jpg|Cure Emerald Cure Amethyst.jpg|Cure Amethyst Cure Amber (KJPC!).jpg|Cure Amber Cure Obsidian.jpg|Cure Obsidian Cure Pearl.jpg|Cure Pearl Cure Agate.jpg|Cure Agate Items Jewel_Pact.jpg|Jewel Pact where the Cures Transform into a Legendary Warriors that matches their Color. MIRAI_JEWEL_pink-440x440.jpg|Pink Jewel EMO_JEWEL_yellow.jpg|Yellow Jewel RINKA_JEWEL_1211tta6655.jpg|Blue Jewel Tumblr_pse2ci9WQb1to6vmo_500.jpg|Red Jewel Tumblr_pse2ci5ZUi1to6vmo_500.jpg|Green Jewel Tumblr_pse2cikGPp1to6vmo_500.jpg|Purple Jewel MARIA_JEWEL_1211tta6657.jpg|Gold Jewel SUZU_JEWEL_1211tta6659.jpg|Black Jewel tumblr_694433aef19bde16cff1dc6223884d5f_f1c41e36_1280.jpg|White Jewel tumblr_edc71121db03b932cd624ee29b8193b3_239487ee_1280.jpg|Rainbow Jewel Navbox Disclaimer I Don't own any characters from the series, because it was belongs to Kiratto Pri Chan. If I will rename them. Category:Emmaleigh Belmont Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Kiratto Pri Chan Category:Music Themed Series